The Centrillian Hourglass
by Sillie Head
Summary: Everyone wonders what happened in the past of the young, hyper, Silverfire Lightside. Unknown to many, however, her past isn't as easypeasy as many think...
1. Introduction

One look at her, and you'd think that up 'til that point, she lived a normal, happy life…  
Well, you're wrong…  
Silverfire Lightside's past is FAR from normal, even for her kind.  
Sure, she may be hyper, sugar-crazed, and endlessly happy now, but just what do you think made her that way?  
Well…It all started, long ago, with the writing of a simple legend… 


	2. The Legend

In the winter of the year 1993, a young girl shall be born with angelic wings light gray in color and a small birthmark next to her naval that resembles a halo. This girl shall grow up proud and strong and one day save her peoples from a terrible evil that will befall our beloved Centrillia. This gifted little girl shall also be blessed with the power to be Time's guardian and Weather's master at birth. With the Fairy of Lights at her side, it will only be a matter of time before all of the darkness throughout Centrillia will fall. We're counting on her to save us all, to give us a future…to give us hope. 


	3. Chapter One, A Silver Fire

(**NOTE:** All the spoken words in this chapter (and the few that follow) are spoken in Centigian (sen-tih-gee-an), the language on Sillie's planet. BUT, since I'm lazy and don't want to create an entire language in just one day, I've written it in English. HOWEVER, some words are written in Centigian, only 'cause I had already come up with them, and thought they sounded cool. :) So, keep that in mind…) 

"Catch me if you can!"  
"No fair! That's cheating!"  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
The laughter of children carried on the wind, floating gently on the breeze to an open window in an ancient tower.  
"Oonani?"  
A shadowed figure stood by the open window, the curtains billowing around her silhouette. A tiny rustle of feathers and a long sigh sounded.  
"Oonani?" A hesitant maid lingered in the doorway, deciding whether or not it was safe to enter. "Oonani, are you alright?"  
The girl at the window sighed again. "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Oonani? My name's Sillie, and that's how I wish to be addressed…" All the while she spoke, her cocoa brown eyes stayed focused on the children playing below, her heart longing to be down there with them.  
"Cisilu…Sillie." The name sounded foreign and strange on the maid's tongue. She lightly stepped inside the room and over to the window, shutting it and locking it tight and drawing the sheer curtains.  
"Azra, why can't I go out and play with the other kids? Trent gets to leave the castle all the time, so why can't I?" The young girl demanded, looking up at her maid.  
"Well, one thing is because he's older, even if it is only four years, and another thing is we can't have you being hurt." The girl opened her mouth to protest, but Azra shushed her. "You very well know why. Now, come on…It's time for your bath." Azra gently tugged on the girl's arm, leading her out the door and closing it firmly behind her.

_July 27, 1999_

_Dear Diary,  
My name's Silverfire Lightside, but if you call me that you're dead meat…Call me Sil or Sillie. NOTHING. ELSE. Anyways, I'm seven years old at the moment, going on eight in December. I'm not like any of the other seven year old girls on my planet, Centrillia…For one thing, I'm a princess, and for another, I STILL don't have my fairy guardian! (Normally girls get their fairy when they've turned a year old.) And not only that, I was born with my powers (instead of choosing them when I turned three), and I have a legend written about me…Which makes me Centrillia's Legendary One…Now, I've been the Legendary One my whole life, but I haven't always been a princess…After I was three years old and my parents had my little sister, Whisper, they were killed in a train wreck. Trent, Whisper, and I were sent to an orphanage, where (somehow) the queen of Centrillia found us and adopted us. Which makes Trent the ruling prince, and me the soon-to-be ruling princess (Whisper's just a princess at the moment).  
__Being a princess isn't all that easy, you know…For one thing, they won't let me out of the palace! Since I'm the Legendary One, I have to be watched extra closely, otherwise someone will try to kill me, and if that happens, there goes the Centrillia we all know and love…Anyways…Azra (my maid) just came in and told me that it was bed time. So I have to go for now…But I'll write again soon, I promise.  
- Sillie-chan_

Fallen's Centrillian to English Dictionary!  
**Oonani** (_ooh-nah-knee_) - Princess  
**Cisilu** (_see-sih-loo_) - Sorry


End file.
